


Bond

by Six (HMSquared)



Category: Mirror's Edge
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fighting, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Six
Summary: When Faith attempts suicide, Icarus does his best to keep his friend alive.





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Faith stood on the edge of the spire, looking down. Cars rushed down below, the buildings glistening in the afternoon sun. There was nothing to stop Faith from putting one foot forward and jumping.

“Faith?” Actually, there was one thing: Icarus. Fixing a false smile on her face, Faith turned to look at her friend. “You’ve been standing there for half an hour. We should go home.”

There was no worry, no concern in Icarus’ face or voice. Nothing to show that he knew about Faith’s depression. And if Icarus didn’t know, then Faith was okay. No one would find out.

“Okay.” Faith walked back down the spire and nodded at Icarus, then broke into a run, following her friend home for what was surely going to be the last time.

The depression had started after Noah had died. Icarus had tried to comfort Faith, but it hadn’t helped. Icarus had decided to leave Faith alone, which had caused her depression to get worse. And now Faith wanted it to end.

Once they got back to the safehouse, Icarus began to make dinner. It was nothing fancy, just beans and rice. Faith sat on the sofa watching Icarus, waiting for the right time.

Icarus had just poured water into two cups when he saw Faith grab a knife from the utensil drawer out of the corner of his eye. The knife was sharp, and Faith walked away with it, Icarus not noticing. After a few seconds, however, Icarus realized what Faith had in mind, dropping the plate he was holding in terror.

“Faith!” Icarus threw the door to Faith’s room open, and Faith spun around, throwing the knife at him. The knife missed Icarus by two inches and settled into the wall. Taking the knife out of the wall, Icarus asked, “Faith, what’s going on?!”

“Give me the knife, Icarus.” Faith’s voice was shaky, but calm. Icarus frowned, shaking his head.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Faith. Now what’s wrong?”

“Just give me the knife, and it will all be over!” Faith shouted, in tears. Icarus looked around, trying to think. He couldn’t give Faith the knife, that wasn’t who Icarus was. On the other hand, Faith was a really good fighter, and she would beat Icarus in a heartbeat. So, sighing, Icarus stretched out the knife, nodding for Faith to take it.

Faith stepped forward to take the knife, trying not to twitch. Icarus smirked slightly, then turned the knife around and hit Faith with the handle, causing Faith to groan. Running to the kitchen, Icarus was just about to lock the knife drawer when Faith grabbed his ankle.

Faith and Icarus slammed into the floor, Faith on top. Icarus clasped his fingers around the knife and shouted at Faith,

“I’m not letting you harm yourself, Faith!”

“Why, because you’re a  _ runner _ ?!” Faith squealed, flailing for the knife. “Because it’s your  _ job _ ?! Trust me, Icarus, you have no control over me, and you won’t ever get it!” Icarus saw Faith was slowing down, so he kicked her in the stomach, sending Faith across the floor. Putting the knife away and locking the drawer, Icarus shouted to Faith,

“If you want the key to that drawer, you’re going to have to catch me first!” Then, taking a deep breath, Icarus ran.

Icarus didn’t even pay attention to where he was going, too busy worrying about Faith. A couple of times, Faith grazed Icarus’ hoodie, but Icarus kept going, trying to come up with a plan. Eventually, something bad happened.

Icarus and Faith found themselves at the spire, Icarus shaking. Walking to the edge of the spire, Icarus took a deep breath and held up the key to the drawer.

“All right, Faith, here is your decision: the key...or me.” Then, not letting Faith process what he had just said, Icarus jumped.

Faith’s eyes widened, and she ran toward the edge of the spire, panicking. Diving forward, barely clinging to the spire, Faith grabbed Icarus’ hand and clung to him, emotion flooding Faith’s veins.

“Hold on, Icarus!” Faith shouted. Icarus nodded, and Faith slowly pulled him up, trying not to lose her grip. Once they were both standing, Faith walked back down the spire and picked up the key. Icarus frowned, but then gasped when Faith held out her hand, clenching the key.

“Why are you giving this back to me?” Icarus asked. Faith whispered,

“Because, Icarus, I wasn’t depressed about Noah’s death. What made me depressed was I assumed you didn’t love me.” Icarus cocked his head to the side, and Faith stepped forward, removing Icarus’ glasses. “I love you, Icarus.”

The words were hushed and quiet, but Icarus ignored that. Instead, after taking the key and putting it back in his pocket, Icarus walked past Faith. 

Faith’s eyes widened, but she didn’t have to worry. Ten seconds later, Icarus turned around and threw himself into Faith’s arms, planting Faith with a big kiss.

Wind rushing through her, Faith instantly returned the kiss. They stood there, on the spire, arms wrapped around each other, kissing. It was magical, and perfect, and for a few seconds, the only sound was the light breeze. Once they broke apart, Icarus whispered,

“I love you too, Faith. Now, let’s go home and get some food.” Pinkies interlocked, Faith and Icarus walked home together, grins a mile wide.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
